


The Time That I...

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Loki is showing off his new shapeshifting tricks to his friend Sif. What he forgets to account for is the drain this magic causes, and gets stuck for the time being in a female form. What he completely overlooked, is some of the downsides to being female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time That I...

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a conversation I was having with other Hiddlestoners about Lady Loki, so pardon the insanity that follows.   
> And there is nothing graphic either, just new emotions and feelings that Loki experiences. 
> 
> One last note, I had no idea if I should refer to Lady Loki as 'he' or 'she', so for the sake of the story, I stuck with 'he'. Hopefully it doesn't throw you off too much.

“Loki, I told you you shouldn’t keep using your magic.” the Lady Sif told him with a very amused look on her face. 

Loki had been showing off some new magic and shapeshifting tricks he had recently learned, to her. What he didn’t count on was the extra drain in his magical energy that it required. And now he was stuck. Not figuratively, but literally stuck. In a female form. And Sif was chuckling at him for it. They often hung out together as they both were the outcasts among the royal people. Sif declared that once she was older, she would prove herself somehow and be respected among the mighty warriors. 

Loki glared at her chuckling behind her hand. “What about my situation do you find amusing?” He was a bit surprised at his female voice. It was a higher pitch than he anticipated. He had shifted into the female form before, but had not been it it for an extended period of time. He rubbed his neck, noticing the lack of adam’s apple. 

Sif leapt down from the bed and walked over to Loki. “How long will it take for your magic to build up again?”

“It is hard to say, but considering how weak I currently feel, I would say no less than a weeks time.” 

Sif couldn’t help the snicker that left her throat. This could make for a very amusing week she thought. 

“Well then, the first thing we need to do is find you some suitable clothes to wear for your new gender. It is not appropriate for a princess of Asgard to be dressed in head to toe leathers.”

Loki glared, as seemed to be his new favourite facial expression. “I will accept no less than the ensembles you wear daily. I will not wear a dress.”

“Oh but that could be so much fun! You could...” She was cut off from finishing her sentence when Loki’s hand wrapped tightly around her throat. 

“We may be friends, but do not think that I will not limit your power of speech.” 

Sif nodded, and was released. 

~~~  
Later, Sif had discovered clothes from both Loki’s and her collection that could be combined to make a suitable outfit for the new princess. Sif would dare not call Loki that to his face, but it was very amusing to think it. She tucked the last bit of cloth into a fold then stood back to survey her work. “I must say you look quite dashing, Loki”

Loki turned to look in the mirror, and couldn’t help but admit the same thing to himself. His now long black hair flowed over his thin shoulders. The black skirt came only to his knees, and with the last bit of magic he had, gave it a slight green tint to match the long piece of fabric that had been wrapped around his chest. He looked down at his new chest and for the first time, really saw his boobs. They were quite large. At least large enough that some fashion of support had to be created. And to be perfectly honest, they were heavy, and beginning to make his back hurt. 

“Now, I am going to go speak with the AllFather and tell him you were injured in our sparring match today, and are unable to move from bed for a week. Of course, I will assign myself as your primary caretaker, and we can see what develops.”

“So be it.” Loki said with a wave of his hand, not bothering to turn from the mirror. 

~~~  
A couple days past with Sif caring for Loki by providing him companionship, bringing him food as well as new books to read. 

"I feel like a caged animal! I want to go out there and do whatever the hell I please! Now. MOVE!"

Sif had been standing in front of the double doors blocking his passage. 

"We agreed you would not go out until you returned to your true form. Can you imagine the questions both you and I would receive?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I care not. But I am bored! And I just want to leave my room!" At that last bit, he began to get choked up a bit. 

Sif regarded him strangely. "Loki are you...are you crying?"

Loki brushed a hand past his eyes and sniffed. "No, I am not. It seems I am not master of my emotions at the current moment." 

"Are you PMS-ing?" Sif was on the verge of laughter. 

"It is not a moment for amusement! I am experiencing great distress and you are not offering me any assistance!" Loki cried out, tears starting to flow down his face. 

"Oh dear thing. Ok into bed with you." Sif guided Loki back to his bed and pulled back the covers for him to climb in 

"But it is only midday!" Loki said in confusion. 

"Apparently, the day is already overwhelming for you. So that is when you need to call it a day." Sif pulled the covers over him, then went over to draw the thick curtains closed. "By the way, can you tell how much your magic has progressed towards reaching its capacity?"

"No, and I would like it if you did not ask me about it again." He pulled the covers over his head to where only the long strands of his hair was sticking out. Within a few moments, Loki was snoring. 

"Well that is not ladylike at all." Sif turned on her heels, and closed the door softly behind her. 

~~~  
It was early the next morning, when Sif was walking the hall towards Loki’s bedchamber, that she heard a loud scream coming from beyond the doors. She took off into a run, and flung open the doors, drawing her dagger to fend off the supposed attacker. But she saw no one. No one except for Loki, still in his female form, completely naked, laying on the bed and curled up into a ball as tight as he could manage.He cried out in pain once again. Sif sheathed her dagger, and walked over in his line of sight, with her arms crossed and her face sporting a smirk.

“What’s wrong your highness?” she said, not bothering to mask her amusement.

Loki looked up and brushed the long hair from his face. “It appears I am experiencing...GAH!!!!!” He tightened up in pain once more. “I think I am experiencing childbirth.”

Sif burst into a fit of giggles. “Definitely not childbirth. You have not been female that long. And no one else has been in here to see you. I believe what you are experiencing is simply monthly cramps.”

Loki uncurled his limbs slightly and looked at her with an expression of confusion and anguish. “Monthly cramps? I, the son of Odin, have been taken down to this lowly level by monthly cramps!” He curled back up in pain once more. “Are you saying you have this anguish monthly?” He rolled over onto his back. 

Sif sat down on the edge of the bed. “Yes, we do. Usually it is accompanied by intense bleeding and we are still expected to continue on with our daily lives. So if you are looking for any sympathy, you won’t find much with me. I was experiencing the same thing you are, and won that tournament last month. Now I have just one question. Why are you not currently laying in a pile of blood?”

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “I had enough magic to get that to stop as immediately as it started, but apparently did not solve the entire inconvenience. Is it also a normal occurrence to experience bruised breasts and a need to eat strange foods?”

“It is extremely common. And there is nothing you can really do about it. Now, I will offer you a brief moment of pity, and you can take it or leave it. I can get you some food of your choosing, as well as provide you with some aspirin.”

“Currently, I am caught between not wanting to move, and slicing everyone to ribbons.”

Sif doubled over in laughter at this sudden comment, especially knowing exactly what he meant. “Why do you think I won that tournament so easily?”

She stood up from the bed and began walking towards the door. “And you do realize we have a practice area where you can throw daggers and slice the test dummies to your hearts content, right, my princess?”

She quickly ducked as a dagger came out of seemingly nowhere, flew over her head, and embedded itself deep into the door frame. Standing back up, she rolled her eyes, and easily pulled the dagger out, and threw it back, embedding it in the bed frame. 

“Next time I have possession of the dagger, I won’t miss. Now, do you want my assistance with your issues or not. Once I walk out this door, my offer is rescinded.”

Loki mumbled that he would love some aspirin and some ice cream if Sif could muster some up. She soon returned with the requested items, and on her way back out the door, she turned to look over her shoulder. “I will be in the practice arena if you chose to have a sparring partner.”


End file.
